A World of Terror
A World of Terror is a story serial that details the adventures of the Toa Destaro. Story Chapter 1 Tahli cursed under her breath. She was climbing up a ladder that many Toa had climbed before. It was rusty, and hadn't been used in a millennium. It was creaking and groaning under her team's weight. She was climbing... and climbing... snap! One of the rungs gave way. It was 500 feet to the icy cold water below. Normally, she would have been fine with this, but she'd have to climb back up. That won't do at all, she thought. She wrapped around a rung, propelling herself at the side of the cliff. At the last second, she turned, firing herself upwards. She grabbed the edge of the cliff. "I did it!" she yelled. "Tahli, you idiot!" Eletin howled. "They know we're coming now!" "Sorry!" The ground shook. "Bioquake!" Destal shouted over the rumbling. Tahli looked over. "Wasn't that cliff closer last time?" "Yes," Eletin answered grimly. "Destaro is breaking apart." Chapter 2 Dezarin looked across the plateau. "They are coming," he called to his leader, Machone. Machone smiled evilly. She arose from her throne to see what her adviser had seen. There was no doubt in her mind. This was the team led by Eletin, the Toa Destaro. She turned back to her throne. "Get a squad ready. Kill them all," Machone said. "Yes, mistress," Dezarin said loyally. This will be the last time those Toa would see daylight in their lives. ---- "I said I was sorry!" Tahli was walking behind her teammates. "I said that the discussion was closed, Tahli. But watch where you're walking," Eletin replied with a grin. Squish! "Ugh! Stupid Kikanalo," she muttered as she tried to wipe off her feet. Destal laughed. He remembered when Eletin would pull pranks on his team members. This gave him quite the reputation as a joker who never took anything seriously, but he took his job to infiltrate the enemy's fortress as sternly as anyone had. "Stop," Teeno said. Destal looked around. He couldn't see anything. "What is it, Teeno?" Laati asked. As if on cue, the light on their road went out. "Teeno! Tahli! See if you can do anything about this!" Eletin shouted. "I can't see!" came the reply from Tahli. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" "You're very welcome!" "Shut up, guys," Teeno said, annoyed. "I see something." ---- Dezarin was shocked. This Toa had seen through his illusion of shadow? "Hey, Teeno!" one of them yelled, "Have you seen my blade?" "Eletin, why would I have your sword?" another one, probably Teeno, said. Dezarin looked over at his comrade, Lakora, who had drawn her sword. He motioned for her to put it back. This was going to be easy kill. Chapter 3 Teeno knew this guy was bad news before he attacked. His eyes were like a falcon's, thin and sharp. His blades were just like his eyes, and they were tinted a sickly lime green. His claws on his feet were menacing. He had two wings which sprouted from his hunched back. His mask was only the top half of one, and by the looks of it, it was a Hau. There were four others like him elsewhere in Teeno's line of sight. The odd being stalked toward him, twirling his blade at what it seemed light speed. "This blade is the last thing you will ever see," the being snarled, detrimentally. Teeno lifted his twin claws. "Not if I have anything to say about it." ---- Lakora was voraciously waiting to kill her target, a white armor-clad Toa of Ice named Tarun. She was almost at the end of her countdown. Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen... She could tell that this one could feel something was wrong. Lakora knew this Toa had fear in his heart. Eight, seven, six, five... She drew her sword. Three, two, on-'' Suddenly, she was tackled by a red-armored Toa, who drew his weapon: a ten-foot-long double-edged sword. Lakora immediately fell back into defense mode. The red-clad hero started making slashes at her hands, arms, and legs. This Toa obviously had one thing on his mind: Disable the enemy. Eventually, one of his blows came through, and Lakora's arm fell to the ground. Lakora was stunned and dropped her weapon in shock. The Toa put his blade to her throat. "Who are you?" the female warrior asked. "I am Destal," the red being said firmly, "Why have you attacked us?" "That is none of your business," Lakora replied, defiantly. "YOU WILL ANSWER ME!" shouted Destal. "Fine, fine." Lakora gulped. "My mistress, Machone, told us to kill you. There are four more of my species here in my squad." "And where are they now?" Lakora bared her teeth in a smile. "Killing your friends." ---- Eletin and his team didn't have time to react. One minute, they were walking along a path towards the enemy's base. The next one, they were attacked by some demonic-looking creatures. "Makuta?" Tahli asked Eletin. "I don't think so," he yelled back. "These guys are shorter." He evaded a stab. "And Makuta have better posture." Tahli looked over at Teeno, who had been fighting another creature. He had the energy and skills to beat one of the monsters they were fighting now, but he was clearly outmatched by this creature. It immediately struck Tahli that the monster he was fighting was the leader. "Where's Destal?" Tarun shouted. "I don't know," Tahli replied. "I felt weird, as if I was going to be killed, then I lost sight of him and the feeling disappeared," said the Toa of Ice. Tahli suspected that he might have been captured, seeing as Laati had fallen already. Eletin had manged to drag her out of the battle, but she was still wounded harshly. ''If these guys kill one of my teammates, Tahli thought, I will track them down and kill them. Chapter 4 Dezarin was shocked. The yellow-armored Toa had managed to break his sword (which he had used to kill a thousand heroes), and had blinded his left eye. Dezarin picked up a rusty dagger from the ground and started twirling it like a baton. "Okay, Toa," the Ansivera spat, "Take one more step towards me and it'll be the last step you take." The Toa paid close attention to the blade as he slowly backed up. "That's more like it," Dezarin smirked, evilly. Suddenly, the hero jumped in the air and landed on the murderous being. "GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Dezarin as he wrestled with the Toa. He whipped his dagger out. The yellow-armored being deflected the blow and stabbed the killer in the stomach. Dezarin's eyes went wide as he fell to the ground. Blue fluid flowed out of the wound. "Are we going to play nice, now?" asked the Toa sarcastically. "I... will... kill you....." Dezarin said weakly as he felt the life drain out of him. The hero slung him over his shoulder and walked to a shady spot behind a rock and started to dig. When the hole was big enough for the Ansivera, the Toa of Light laid him in it. "I'm not going to bury you," the Av-Toa said, "But I want to know your name." "My... name... is..." Dezarin gasped for air. "Dezarin..." ---- Teeno waited until Dezarin's body went limp and cold before he buried the murderer. Teeno knew that this meant that the others in the squad would be enraged at him, and he would become their leader's number-one enemy. Teeno walked and found a good-sized rock and started using his light powers to write on it. "Here lies the Ansivera Dezarin, who died in the Year of the Discovery 10,000 and the Year of Turaga Hakomi 6,791." ---- Machone was in a rage. Her squad leader had been killed along with two others, her squad lieutenant was severly maimed, and the other one had deserted them. "FIND ASOKLE AND KILL HIM," she screamed to her soldiers. She opened a door no one else knew about. The hologram of her master appeared. Machone hung her head, "I'm sorry, my master. Three members of my squad were killed, including Dezarin. Lakora lost her arm and was half-conscious when she got back. And Asokle deserted them." The being rested his chin in his hand, thinking. "If these Toa killed two Ansivera and the lead one, maimed another, and got the last one so scared he deserted his squad, you must face them yourself." Machone looked up, surprised. "My lord?" "You must confront these six. Kill them. And do not forget I'm always watching," the figure said. "What if I fail?" "If you fail, you would have been killed at the Toa's hands. Fail or die. It is as simple as that." Machone bowed. She turned to leave. "Oh, and Machone," the being said. Machone turned around. "Do not underestimate the golden Toa of Light named Teeno. He will be your downfall. He killed Dezarin." "Yes, sir," Machone shut off the dashboard controlling the hologram and left the chamber. ---- The being turned around after ending his conversation with Machone. He left his chamber, and walked down the hall, towards the throne room. He bowed to the king. "My lord, Machone's elite squad failed. Teeno was the killer of Dezarin." The king stood up. "So Teeno is part of the Toa team, eh? Tell Machone that she should kill the other five. I want Teeno to myself." Characters *Destal *Dezarin *Eletin *Laati *Lakora *Machone *Tahli *Tarun *Teeno *Three unnamed Ansivera *Machone's master *The King of the North Coast Category:Stories